Je sais sur ce chemin que j'existe encore
by SXDCFVGBHJKL
Summary: Suite à leur rupture Santana et Brittany ne se sont plus revues... Jusqu'à cette soirée, un an plus tard. OS posté en deux parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un OS (posté en deux chapitres) que j'ai écrit pour un challenge.**** Le sujet était « Paradis », c'est à dire une scène, un moment que l'on rêverait de voir dans glee.**

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon texte, le temps ayant coupé mon développement, mais bon...

**Diclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La nuit n'est pas ce que l'on croit, revers du feu,__  
__chute du jour et négation de la lumière,__  
__mais subterfuge fait pour nous ouvrir les yeux__  
__sur ce qui reste irrévélé tant qu'on l'éclaire__._

Des klaxons retentissaient, quelques courageux joggeurs affrontaient l'étreinte glacée du vent, des enfants pleurnichaient, des mains gantées se tenaient amoureusement et une silhouette solitaire se découpait à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il était 18 heures à central park et la nuit et le froid avaient entamé leur danse endiablée sur le grand lac gelé. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour faire tomber quelques passants puis retournaient à leur transe, complices. Décembre s'était finalement emparé de la ville pour la plonger dans cette nouvelle atmosphère nocturne. Ce n'était pas pesant, il fallait juste s'y habituer et la brune assise sur le banc sous le lampadaire l'avait bien compris... Cependant elle n'y parvenait pas. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'hiver était toujours porteur de nostalgie chez elle, non pas à cause de Noël et de l'excitation annuelle qui allait avec, mais simplement car les odeurs et les paysages invoquaient en son esprit des flots d'émotions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à nommer et qui ne se gênaient pas pour la submerger. Alors elle restait là, le regard sur le lac, laissant défiler le temps et ses pensées. Cette situation était habituelle néanmoins ce jour, ou plutôt cette soirée n'allait pas l'être et ce fait plongeait Santana Lopez dans des abysses plus profondes que celles qu'elle côtoyait couramment.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était partie de Lima, qu'elle l'avait laissée... La jeune femme avait bien pu glaner quelques informations en faisant fonctionner son réseau d'espions interplanétaire mais jamais elle n'était revenue voir Brittany. Elle avait appris à faire avec son absence et s'était persuadée qu'elle pouvait très bien vivre seule. Tout allait bien. Du moins avant que Quinn ne l'appelle pour l'informer d'une soirée dans un bar avec certains anciens membre du glee club présents à New York. Elle allait revoir Brittany...Il lui restait à présent moins de 2h et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire se résumait à se ronger les ongles en mourant de froid à central park. La jeune femme avait bien pensé à ne pas se présenter au bar mais elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie saurait la retrouver et l'y amener de force. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser et avait même du mal à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Découvrant une nouvelle fois son propre néant, un sifflement continu chauffant ses oreilles. C'était une sensation étrange que de se retrouver dans le vide, surtout pour Santana qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler. Elle aurait bien voulu s'énerver, se débattre, lancer son poing... Mais non, il n'y avait rien, nulle chose dont ses mains moites de vécu auraient pu se saisir, son poing partait, se perdait, disparaissait.

Perdue dans ses pensées la brune n'avait pas vu l'autre jeune femme assise à ses côté depuis maintenant un moment. C'est seulement lorsque celle ci posa une main sur son épaule que Santana émergea dans un mouvement de recul.

- _Joder ! Que es..._

_- Du calme Santana, ce n'est que moi._

_- Putain, tu m'as fait peur !_

Le voile qui s'était posé sur les yeux de la brune le temps de son absence commençait à se lever... Mais pas assez rapidement pour que son amie ne le remarque pas. Celle-ci s'en inquiéta.

_Désolée, est ce que ça va San ? Il y a quelques secondes tu étais méconnaissable, enfin encore plus que depuis un an..._

_- C'est bon Q, garde ton inquiétude pour le moulin à parole qui te sert de fantasme._ Dit platement Santana.

_- Je.. Quoi ?_

_- Rien, rien c'est bon, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je vais pas m'enfuir tu sais, il me reste une heure et demie, pas besoin de venir me surveiller._

_- Il est 20h30_.

La brune mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information, l'incompréhension se saisissant de son visage.

_- Tu me fais marcher..._ Dit elle avec un rire nerveux.

_- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? _Demanda son amie très sérieusement.

_- Mais il était 18h et..._

_- Le temps glisse sur toi S, pourquoi est ce que tu t'infliges ça ? Tu n'es plus là, tu n'es plus dans le monde..._

La surprise passée Santana fit en sorte de revêtir son expression la plus dédaigneuse.

_- Yale t'a plombé le cerveau ma vieille ! C'est pas parce que j'accepte ta présence que tu peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe !_

_- Donc il se passe quelque chose..._

_- Que- J'ai pas dit ça !_

_- Tu n'arrives même plus à argumenter, tout ce que tu fais c'est nier en bloc parce que tu ne sais même plus quoi penser de ta propre vie. Tu es fade ! Et encore plus torturée qu'avant ! C'est ta chance ce soir San, elle a dit qu'elle passerait. Si je suis venue ce n'est pas pour te surveiller... C'est pour te rappeler qui tu es, qui vous êtes... Je veux juste t'aider, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, il faut que tu renverses tes angoisses, que tu transformes cet abominable vide qui creuse tes pupilles. Ose devenir qui tu es bordel ! Tu étais magique avant... Tu te métamorphosais, en plein désir, en plein devenir. Tu lui as vraiment laissé toute ton énergie hein ? C'est bien beau de t'être sacrifier pour elle mais si tu n'existes plus San, elle finira par disparaître, elle aussi. Tu dois la retrouver. Tu dois reprendre ce que tu t'es arrachée. Je sais que tu as peur mais je t'assure être en vie, être soi, voir l'humain ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, un amas de responsabilités et de souffrances inutiles... C'est une puissance d'être c'est ressentir le monde à nouveau. Tu n'as pas à avoir les préoccupations des gens lambda si tu ne le veux pas... Après tout, à chacun sa conception de la vie. Je te dis seulement de récupérer ce qui fait que tu existes !_ Finit par crier Quinn en secouant la brune restée inerte.

Cette dernière fixait son amie d'un oeil étonné, ressentant des picotements dans le bout des doigts. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde lui disait ça maintenant. Pourquoi cette petite tirade ? Depuis quand gardait-elle tout ça pour elle ? Santana secoua la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle cria.

_- C'EST BON ? T'arrête de m'engueuler là ou tu veux encore y passer quelques heures histoire de faire un transfert total sur moi ?! Podemos ir en tu bar de mierda o quieres morir de frio ? Pilluela enervadora..!_

Le temps que la brune avait mis à réagir créait un contraste assez comique entre silence et hurlements. Quinn retint un sourire et répondit :

_- Non ! Déjà je ne suis pas une gamine, et si je t'énerve c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison. Ensuite... _Elle se tut quelques secondes et posa ses mains -qui étaient entrain de geler, il faut le dire- sur les joues de Santana. _Tu me manques Satan...Vraiment._

Ce qui découla de ces paroles figea la brune. Elle s'était sentie tirée vers l'avant et sa tête avait atterri dans une touffe de cheveux blonds. Un câlin. Sa respiration se bloqua.

_- Calme toi, je te prends juste dans mes bras._ Chuchota Quinn lorsqu'elle sentit la rigidité de son amie.

_- Je sais, ça fait juste... Bizarre. Il faut que je m'habitue._ Répondit l'intéressée, les dents serrées.

La blonde lâcha un petit rire.

_- D'accord, alors on va rester comme ça le temps que tu t'habitues et après on ira au bar avec les autres et Brittany._

Santana ne dit rien et prit une grande inspiration.

* * *

_- Nan Q je veux pas, je veux plus y aller !_

La brune commença à faire demi tour mais Quinn lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle ne soit hors de sa portée, s'attendant à une réaction de ce genre.

_- Arrête de faire l'enfant, je ne t'ai pas trainée jusqu'ici pour que tu partes en courant en face de la porte !_

_- Nan mais je sais pas ce que je vais lui dire, ça se trouve je suis la personne qu'elle déteste le plus au monde et elle va me frapper et...Ou non pire ! Elle va m'ignorer et la ce sera la fin du mooooonde. Ou sinon elle va me jeter son Blue Lagoon à la figure. Tu crois que c'est pire que les slushies ? Ca doit piquer quand même... Quoi que non, elle ne gaspillerait pas son cocktail préféré pour la pauvre loque qui l'a abandonnée... Ou sin- _

_- Stop ! Tu passes en mode Berry, c'est mauvais pour ta santé ! Et arrête de piétiner comme ça on dirait que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes. Un peu de dignité !_

_- Mais Q... _Supplia Santana d'un ton larmoyant.

_- Non, non, non, pas de ça avec moi ! Et garde ton air de Chat Botté pour toi, tu n'as jamais su le faire !_

La brune fit mine de bouder.

_- J'aime pas quand tu fais la maman... Et puis je fais mon air si je veux ! Ca marchait très bien avec B...Brr..Brrrrrr-i..._

Elle mettait toute sa concentration dans la prononciation du prénom, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé et la mâchoire crispée. Elle finit par soupirer, baissant les bras. La blonde leva un sourcil, la mine intriguée. En fait en cet instant elle hésitait entre rire comme une baleine (quoi que non Quin Fabray ne rit pas comme une baleine, mais vous avez compris le principe) et pleurer à la place de son amie. Ne pouvant se résoudre à prendre une décision face à ce choix cornélien elle finit par prendre la parole.

_- S, tu n'arrives sérieusement pas à prononcer son prénom ?_

_- Si, évidemment ! Tu vois j'ai choisi de m'humilier un peu plus parce que j'adore ça !_ S'exclama la brune d'un air mauvais. Elle marqua une pause et ajouta :_ Je suis pitoyable.._.

_- Mais non aller entre ! Au pire tu peux toujours l'appeler B !_

_- « Au pire » merci Fabray pour tes encouragements... _Marmonna la brune dépitée.

_- Eh, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai ! Et tu me facilites pas la tâche ! _Conclut Quinn qui poussa légèrement son amie dans le dos afin qu'elle ouvre enfin la porte.

Un grincement léger, le tintement de clochettes puis la voix de Natasha Khan et un courant d'air chaud vinrent les envelopper. Quinn se détendit immédiatement heureuse d'avoir enfin échappé au froid. Pour Santana c'était une toute autre histoire... Crispée, elle se mit à scruter la salle, sentant les battements de son coeur se répercuter dans tout son corps. La musique ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles brûlantes... Un voile s'était déposé sur celles-ci la plongeant dans un ailleurs très lointain, effrayant. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient à intervalles irréguliers et la nausée s'emparait d'elle petit à petit... Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait été dans un pareil état. Même lorsque Sylvester leur avait promis les pires tortures, même lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son homosexualité à son abuela...

Affronter un an de fuite, de laisser aller. Assumer.

Soudain un mouvement brusque cassa la vision plate qu'elle avait de l'ensemble de la salle. Une petite brune était montée sur une table et s'était mise à crier en agitant les bras. Vu son sourire elle avait l'air très heureuses et déjà bien éméchée. Cela eu pour effet de distraire la latina dont le coeur se calma. Un peu.

_- QUIIIIIIIIIIINIE TU ES LA !_

L'interpellée rougie violemment et Santana laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur. Cependant elle ne lui asséna aucune remarque cinglante, demeurant trop préoccupée. Elle tourna tout de même la tête pour garder à jamais en mémoire la tête que la blonde faisait. Celle-ci était passée du rougissement à la joie pour finir à l'énervement. La brune compris l'origine de ce changement lorsqu'elle entendit son amie maugréer des bribes de mots.

_- Puck... Voyeur... Sous la jupe... Rachel... Culotte... Vais lui faire la peau... Homme mort..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car la petite brune qui était sur la table courrait à présent vers elle. Dans un froissement de vêtements elle se jeta dans ses bras.

_- Quinn tu m'as manquée, heureusement que tu es là tout le monde m'embête et personne ne veut m'embrasser ! Il n'y a plus que toi que j'aime ! Tu veux bien des bisous ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !_

_- Rach, je suis partie il y a une heure... Tu as bu combien de verres ?_

La plus petite se frotta la tête d'un air désorienté.

_- Euh... Je sais plus trop trop en fait_. Répondit elle avant de tourner la tête. _SANTANAAAAAA ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Câlin, câlin, câlin !_

L'intéressée se recula effrayée.

_- Non-non-non-non-non! Q si tu la laisses faire ça je te jure que.._

_- Trop tard. S_ourit la blonde de toute ses dents.

Elle abandonna les deux brunes, laissant Rachel étouffer Santana, pour se diriger vers la table de ses amis où elle s'installa après les avoir salués. Ils étaient tous un verre à la main entrain de regarder le spectacle hilarant qui s'offrait à eux : Santana, les mains sur le visage de la diva essayait tant bien que mal de la détacher d'elle.

- _Stop Berry ! T'es pire qu'une patelle ! NON ! Essaye pas de lécher ma main ! Arrrrrg c'est dégoûtant, voilà, je vais mourir, me désintégrer, tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux ces choses là ! Je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu ! Tu prends ta revanche c'est ça hein ?_

Rachel, la bouche couverte par une des mains de Santana, tenta de parler intelligiblement mais les sons qui sortirent de sa bouche ressemblèrent plus à un énorme marmonnement qu'autre chose. Le message qu'elle voulait faire passer demeurait cependant le même « Mais laisse moi te faire un vrai câlin je sais que tu m'aimes bien ». Dans un délicat « tu fais chier » la latina finit par abdiquer et bientôt un son étrange s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_- Rachel, je veux bien être gentille mais si tu pouvais garder tes ronronnements pour Quinn ça m'arrangerait ! Je pense qu'elle adorerait !_

La petite brune releva la tête du cou de Santana, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_- Tu crois ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_- Oui vraiment ! Alors vas-y et lâche moi !_

_- D'accord, d'accord..._

Rachel se recula un peu et sans prévenir déposa un rapide bisous sur la joue de l'autre brune avant de partir rejoindre ses amis en courant, fière d'elle. Ceux-ci retenaient difficilement le fou rire qui s'emparait d'eux à la vue de Santana qui se frottait la joue avec véhémence.

_- Arrrrg ! Quinn, Quinn, fais quelque chose ! Elle a posé sa bouche en forme de ventouse sur ma joue innocente ! Je suis infectée... J'ai résisté une fois mais à présent c'en est de trop pour mon pauvre coeur. Adieu, nul humain n'aurait pu essuyer deux attaques du hobbitros sans succomber. Je me meurs._

Elle fit mine de tituber vers ses amis et se laissa choir devant eux, feignant la mort.

A la table Rachel la regardait bouche bée. Elle eut quelques secondes d'absence avant de demander horrifiée :

_- J'ai vraiment terrassé Satan avant qu'elle ne revoit Brittany ?_

D'accord, Santana avait un peu sur-joué... Bon, beaucoup... Néanmoins un bisous de Rachel restait largement assez choquant pour lui changer les idées durant quelques minutes... C'est pourquoi, à l'entente des mots de la diva, son souffle se coupa. Brittany. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, était-elle ici ? Avait-elle finalement décidé de ne pas venir ? Pensait-elle que ça n'en valait plus la peine ? Un courant électrique parcourut Santana faisant trembler chaque composante de son corps et un réflexe la fit se relever, rigide. Son coeur s'était remit à battre comme un forcené. Dire que le retour à la réalité fut brutal était un euphémisme. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler lorsqu'elle murmura :

_- Elle n'est pas là ?_

C'était vraiment une chose éprouvante que de ressentir autant d'un seul coup après un an de léthargie. Quinn qui avait remarqué son trouble s'avança doucement vers elle et posa une main sur son avant bras.

_- San, ça va aller ?_

_- J'ai la tête qui tourne... _Chuchota Santana. _Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'elle venait si elle n'est pas là ?_ Ajouta-t-elle platement.

_- Parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait... Je pensais qu'elle arriverait le temps que je te ramène. Tu connais Britt, elle est dans son monde... Il suffit qu'elle ait croisé un écureuil pour avoir 2h de retard. _ Répondit Quinn dans un sourire. _Aller, viens à table avec tout le monde, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas été réunis... Elle va venir, je te le promets. _

Promettre une telle chose était risqué et la blonde espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas quant au comportement de Brittany. Quinn ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel serait Santana si elle ne venait pas.

_- Ok, je passe me commander un verre au bar et je vous rejoins._

Sans attendre l'approbation de son amie, la brune partie en direction du comptoir où un jeune homme guettait sa venue.

_- Bonsoir ! Qu'est ce que je peux vous servir pour vous redonner le sourire ?_

_- Du rhum._

Le barman ne se formalisa pas du manque de politesse, sortit un shooter et commença à le remplir sous le regard blasé de Santana. Lorsqu'il le fit glisser dans sa direction, elle l'arrêta.

_- Tu crois vraiment que ces quatre pauvres petits centilitres vont me suffire ? _L'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton morne en pointant son propre visage du doigt.

Pris au dépourvu il bredouilla.

_- Je... Non évidemment, enfin oui, ou peut être ou..._

_- C'est bon arrête toi là, combien pour la bouteille de 70cl ?_

_- Euh, je ne sais pas, nous ne vendons pas nos bouteilles, il faudrait que je demande à mon patron..._

_- C'est pas possible, il faut vraiment tout faire soi même pour se saouler la gueule correctement dans ce pays ! _S'indigna l'hispanique. _Bon... 70 divisé par 4 ça nous donne du... _Elle marqua une pause en levant les yeux au plafond le temps de calculer_. 17,5. Et le shooter est à combien ici ?_

_- 3 dollars et cinquante centimes mademoiselle._

_- Ok donc on arrive à un peu plus de 60$... Je t'en donne 75, ça te va ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose et..._

_- Je reprends ! S'énerva Santana. TU me donnes une bouteille TOUT DE SUITE ou tu finiras les dents encastrées dans le bois de ton comptoir ! Et je t'assure qu'à l'instant mon foie, mon cerveau, mon coeur hurlent « mon royaume pour de l'alcool ! » alors ne doute pas de ma détermination le souriceau !_

Sans rien dire, le barman lui donna la bouteille, sa main tremblant légèrement. Voulant rattraper le coup il osa ouvrir la bouche.

_- Vous voulez un soft avec ?_

La jeune femme le toisa avec dédain avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus. Un soft ? Mais pour qui prenait-on Santana Lopez ?

Elle revint à la table du glee club, s'assit sur un bout de canapé encore libre et dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille d'un coup de pouce habitué. Elle se fichait bien du monde qui l'entourait et des cris qui fusaient.

_- Santana tu es ma déesse ! Je te suis !_ S'exclama Puck.

Il essaya d'attraper la bouteille mais la brune l'écarta de sa main d'un air distrait. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

_- Attends, tu peux partager, tu vas pas tout boire... Je sais que tu en es capable mais rappelle toi de l'état dans lequel tu étais... Si c'est une question de fric je te rembourserai et.._

_- SAAAAAN ! Je peux boire moi ?_

_- Rachel, non ! Arrête de l'embêter tu as déjà assez bu comme ça ! _Gronda Mercedes.

Quinn hocha la tête désespérée se demandant comment allait finir la soirée... Pourquoi avait elle des amis aussi intenables ? Elle soupira.

_- S, tu sais très bien que c'est inutile... Je comprends que tu veuilles te vider la tête mais tu feras quoi quand elle débarquera hein ? Tu vomiras sur ses chaussures ?_

L'interpellée haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de rhum, sentant à peine l'alcool lui brûler le fond de la gorge.

_- Elle-est-pas-là._

_- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Je veux bien t'aider mais si tu as décidé de rater ta chance soit ! Bousille toi le moral pour les vingt prochaines années !_ Claqua Quinn.

Cet ainsi que Santana bu toute sa bouteille... En deux heures et demie.

* * *

Elle était à présent chancelante sur son siège. Oscillait. Tentant tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur un point virtuel qu'elle fixait au loin, histoire que sa tête ne tourne pas de trop.

Les autres, très détendus jouaient au taro. Enfin, avec les règles des soirées alcoolisées... Autant dire que les règles étaient inexistantes et que le jeu consistait au final à jeter des cartes en regardant ses voisins d'un air suspicieux. Ca leur allait très bien. Il y avait des éclats de rire, des tapes dans le dos, des coups de coude, des clins d'oeil, parfois des verres renversés ou encore des confidences involontaires.

Et puis il y eut le tintement des clochette et Santana s'agrippant brutalement à la table, manquant de tomber...

Toute activité fut stoppée et tous les regards interloqués se dirigèrent vers l'hispanique.

Elle ne parlait pas, ne respirait plus. Sa bouche restait entrouverte et ses yeux voilés. Seul le tremblement de ses épaules indiquait qu'elle était vivante.

Sans même avoir besoin de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée ils surent que Brittany était là.

En effet elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un peu essoufflée, les joues rougies par le froid et des flocons de neige encore tout frais dans les cheveux. Quinn alla à sa rencontre avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur table ce qui fendit d'un grand sourire le visage de la danseuse lorsqu'elle la vit.

_- Quinn ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! _

Sans plus de cérémonie elle l'entraina dans une longue étreinte. La plus petite se mit à rire doucement.

_- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, Britt._

_- Tout le monde est là ?_ Demanda innocemment l'intéressée.

_- Oui, elle est là._

_- Quoi ? Qui ça ? Pourquoi tu dis elle ?_

Quinn secoua la tête, Brittany ne changerait jamais.

_- Pas de ça avec moi B, tu sais très bien de qui je parle._

_- Bon, bon, d'accord... _Céda l'autre.

_- D'ailleurs en parlant de notre cas désespéré, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup trop bu..._

_- C'est pas grave, je m'en doutais de toute façon, je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas._ Répondit la danseuse, le regard énigmatique.

_- Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Tu ne lui en veux pas ? Tu ne vas pas la faire ramper ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? _L'interrogea Quinn en levant un sourcil.

La plus grande jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la table et poussa un soupir avant répondre.

_- Pourquoi faire ? Je sais qu'elle ramperait mais je n'y prendrais aucun plaisir... C'est San Q... Je lui en ai voulu pour ce qu'elle nous a fait mais je sais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et je crois qu'on a juste besoin de se retrouver... C'est une licorne. _Finit-elle, rêveuse.

_- Tu es incroyable... Mais vas-y doucement, elle a des réactions disons... Épidermiques lorsqu'il s'agit de contact ou de toi._

_- Je sais, Quinn._ Sourit Brittany. _Allons-y, il me semble que je suis déjà très en retard._

_- C'est peu de le dire_. Chuchota la plus petite en se dirigeant vers ses amis.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui traînent... Je n'ai pas de Bêta, voir toutes les fautes seule c'est compliqué.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon... Vu que je n'arrive définitivement à faire ma maquette je vous poste la suite !**  
**Ça m'a réellement touchée de voir que vous aimiez... Dès que je ne suis plus submergée de projets à rendre je vous réponds à tous !**  
**Il y a une chanson importante pour moi dans ce chapitre, je l'ai écoutée en boucle pour écrire certains passage... Alors je vous conseille de l'écouter lorsque vous tomberez dessus, c'est "Memories" de Cascadeur... L'ambiance change tout de suite :)**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Ah si ! Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui se baladent... J'écris totalement claquée alors c'est un peu l'hécatombe...**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

_- Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, Lord T m'a dit qu'il allait accoucher du coup je suis allée en urgence à l'hôpital mais ils m'ont dit d'aller voir un vétérinaire... Du coup j'ai cherché un vétérinaire de garde parce qu'ils ferment tôt ! Ils sont inconscients ! Ca devrait être considéré comme de la non-assistance à chat enceint ! C'est fou ce que les pères célibataires sont dénigrés de nos jours... Bref ! Les cris de Lord T m'ont déboussolée et je me suis perdue. Je vous dis pas la panique... Vous vous rendez compte, accoucher dans la neige ? Ca aurait fait des bébés glaçons !Au final une grand mère a vu ma détresse et m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. Quand je lui ai raconté mon histoire elle m'a dit que mon chat n'était qu'un menteur... Le sien lui avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois... Ils croient être enceints mais ne le sont pas vraiment vu qu'apparemment ce n'est biologiquement pas possible... Ce serait une sorte complexe félinomasculojesaispasquoi du coup je vais emmener Lord T voir un psy._ Conclut la blonde, essoufflée. Elle n'avait pris le temps de respirer durant son explication.

Tous la regardaient médusés. Blaine fut le premier à réagir.

_- Heureux de retrouver notre Brittany internationale !_

_- Je suis du même avis. Reste pas là, viens t'assoir ! _S'enthousiasma Sam.

La blonde lança un regard en direction de Santana qui se passionnait pour le bouchon de sa bouteille, puis alla s'assoir pratiquement en face d'elle. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Faire en sorte que les deux femmes se retrouvent seule à seule allait vite devenir une nécessité.

Ils se remirent doucement à jouer aux cartes laissant les deux ex-amantes dans leur silence. Brittany s'était plongée dans ses pensées en se tripotant les doigts distraitement. Elle n'était pas stressée, juste absorbée par la latence de son esprit, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment. Elle laissait le temps passer, permettant à la brune de se réhabituer à sa présence.

Après vingt bonnes minutes elle releva brusquement la tête pour fixer Santana, toujours perdue dans sa contemplation de bouchon. Cependant le mouvement assez soudain de la blonde attira l'attention de l'hispanique qui, par réflexe, leva les yeux à son tour...Leurs amis n'avaient pas encore remarqué ce changement : c'est lorsque Brittany prit la parole qu'ils se turent...

_- Est ce que tu veux danser avec moi San ? _Demanda-t-elle doucement en essayant de capter le regard de la brune. Elle sentait sa peur.

Quinn se pinça les lèvres, Rachel retint un hoquet de surprise, Puck sourit et les autres laissèrent choir leur mâchoire, attendant la suite.

Santana était incapable de bouger, incapable de penser, de respirer. Jamais elle n'arriverait à parler... Fallait il encore qu'elle parvienne à prendre une décision.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'espérer une quelconque réaction de la part de l'hispanique, Brittany se leva et la regarda quelques instants avant de chuchoter.

_- Viens..._

Après quoi, elle partit en direction de la piste de danse.  
Santana n'accorda aucun regard à son entourage, se contentant de se lever tel un robot pour rejoindre lentement la jeune danseuse. Ne pas réfléchir. Agir... Ou plutôt suivre. Elle s'arrêta face à elle, laissant deux mètres les séparer.

Les notes de memories* retentirent mais elles ne bougèrent pas. Les bras ballants, elles se regardaient.

_Memories__  
__They go away like white birds__  
__Whose flying__  
__I see their wings, their silent storm__  
_

Elles étaient paralysées, ne clignaient pas des yeux. Seul leur respiration était perceptible, comme un long tremblement de la poitrine.

_Memories_

_They take away... Ocean waves__  
__I'm swimming__  
__Through the time forgot the place_

Il n'était même pas question de couple ou d'autres sujets terre à terre. C'était au delà de tout ça.

_I'm nowhere__  
__Like a tree in my desert__  
__I'm no one__  
__Nearby center to nowhere_

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux des deux jeunes femmes à l'entente des paroles. Leur corps demeura cependant figé, inchangé._Memories__  
__Go away like white birds__  
__I'm flying__  
__I see their wings their silent storm__  
_

Le soulèvement de leur poitrine se fit de plus en plus violent. Elles vibraient intérieurement, leurs pupilles devenant abysses.

_Memories_

_Take away ocean waves__  
__I'm swimming __  
__Through the time forgot the place__  
_

C'était une force, une puissance. Celle qui élève. Celle qui est indicible.

_I'm nowhere __  
__Like a tree in my desert__  
__I'm no one__  
__Nearby center to nowhere__  
_

Leur respiration se coupa.

_Memories ..._

Elles venaient de passer quatre minutes totalement immobiles, ailleurs ou nulle part, peu importait.

Essoufflée Brittany esquissa un léger sourire et Santana se laissa soudainement tomber à genoux, le dos raide, la tête levée, le cou tendu. Vulnérable, elle s'offrait, fixant la blonde du regard. Le coeur de cette dernière se serra. Elle regarda la brune à terre, secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation puis se laissa tomber à genoux à son tour, couvant Santana du regard.

A table leurs amis étaient perplexes.

_- Euh... Il s'est passé quoi exactement là ? _Demanda Tina dont l'incompréhension s'était saisie.

_- Ca ressemble un peu à de la danse contemporaine..._ Souffla Mike.

_- Vous croyez qu'elles font de la télépathie ?_ S'enthousiasma Rachel.

Quinn secoua une fois de plus la tête. Elle était émue par ce qu'elle venait de voir et toujours aussi désespérée du quotient intellectuel de ses amis alcoolisés.

_- Pourquoi tu secoue la tête, Quinn ? Tu as compris quelque chose ? _S'étonna Sam.

_- Quinnie elle comprend tout !_ S'exclama la diva, les sourcils froncés, un poing levé vers le plafond.

_- Rachel arrête de m'appeler comme ça..._

_- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi..._ Confessa Kurt. _Quinn, si tu pouvais nous éclairer..._

_- Bande de commères !_ Lança Puck. _Bon, alors, vous pensez qu'elles vont se remettre ensemble ?_

_- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais très crédible dans tes propos, Puck ?_ S'amusa Mercedes.

_- Elles viennent de partager quelque chose qu'elles seules connaissent..._

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers l'ex cheerios.

_- Leur vide._

Un silence se fit et le grelot tinta. Elles étaient parties.

_- J'espère que ça ira pour elles..._ Dit songeusement Mike, les yeux fixés sur la porte venant de se fermer.

Cette fois ci un sourire sincère s'empara du visage de Quinn.

_- Oh, nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter pour ça... Elles ne peuvent pas rester séparées... C'est un peu comme rester sec dans l'eau : c'est pas possible. Il faut juste que Brittany réussisse à approcher San._

Finn tiqua pour la première fois de la soirée et demanda étonné :

_- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut pas être sec en étant mouillé ?_

Un gloussement résonna.

_- Hahahaha ! Finn t'es trop bête ! _S'exclama Rachel.

_- Pour une fois qu'elle le remarque_. Marmonna Quinn pour elle même avant de reprendre plus fort. _Oui j'en suis sûre. Si tu es entièrement mouillé tu ne peux pas être entièrement sec, c'est antithétique, tu comprends ce mot ?_

L'interpelé secoua la tête négativement.

_- Ca veut dire que ce sont deux choses totalement opposées, contradictoires si tu préfères..._

_- Bref, on s'en fout !_ Dit joyeusement Puck._ Elles vont se remettre ensemble !_ Ajouta-t-il, les yeux scintillant la lubricité.

* * *

Santana et Brittany marchaient sans mots, dans le froid, depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Les rues de New York n'étaient jamais vides mais ce soir là, la ville, le monde semblaient s'être offerts à elles deux. Tout était désert.

La brune commençait à accuser le coup : partir sans son manteau n'avait définitivement pas été une bonne idée. Boire autant non plus. Marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans un quelconque obstacle ou tout simplement en évitant de tituber devenait vraiment compliqué. Elle fronçait les sourcil, sa concentration à son paroxysme. Brittany la regardait en coin avec amusement mais faisait mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien. L'avantage de cette concentration était qu'elle empêchait Santana de trop réfléchir, de se rendre compte de la situation... Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la blonde, dont toute la personne était en émoi. Elles étaient dans une rue de New York côte à côte. Son cerveau répétait cette phrase tel un mantra. Ca semblait tellement irréel... La revoir et sentir quelque chose exploser... Côte à côte. Elle et Santana Lopez. A force de répétition la joie se mit à lui soulever le coeur, lui coupant régulièrement le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Elles se fichaient d'où elles allaient, elles étaient réunies. Brittany avait envie de crier mais se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas faire fuir son ancienne amante. Elle tourna une fois de plus la tête vers celle-ci et soupira intérieurement de bien être. Voir son visage la rassurait, sa beauté, ses mimiques lui avaient manqué. Elle aurait pu la contempler durant des heures, des jours même, plongée dans un océan de quiétude mais un nouveau tremblement s'empara de la brune et fit sortir Brittany de son cocon de bonheur. Sa voix trancha avec le silence ambiant, immobilisant Santana qui ne pouvait pas, et saisir le sens d'une phrase et continuer de marcher...

_- Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne te couvres pas... Viens on retourne chercher ton manteau._ Lança-t-elle inquiète en faisant demi tour.

Même inactive l'hispanique mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce que voulait son amie. Mauvais l'alcool, mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses bras croisés qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine. Nier qu'elle avait froid n'aurait vraiment pas été crédible, mais elle ne voulait pas retourner au bar alors elle secoua vivement la tête pour signifier son refus.

_- Mais San, regarde toi, tu es gelée !_

L'intéressée haussa les épaules, un air butté sur son visage.

Brittany sourit légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Elle prit un faux air menaçant et continua :

_- Si tu ne te couvres pas je vais te prendre dans mes bras !_

La brune arrêta soudainement de respirer, se mettant à paniquer. C'était trop tôt pour son pauvre corps, son esprit s'embrumait, trop de pensées surgissaient. Des million d'alarmes surmontés de gyrophares tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elle se faisait l'effet d'un looney tunes prêt à se cogner la tête contre n'importe quoi tel un possédé...

La blonde sentit sa détresse et la rassura doucement :

_- Hé, calme toi... C'était une blague... Mes câlins sont si horribles que ça ?_

Santana ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et s'empressa de secouer la tête de gauche à droite comme une forcenée. Comment pouvait on associer les câlins de Brittany au mot « horrible » ?

La danseuse explosa de rire face au visage alarmé de son amie.

_- D'accord, d'accord, il ne sont pas horribles... Tu sais que j'ai dit ça pour t'embêter hein ?_ Dit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La brune fit une grimace et feignit de bouder tandis que la danseuse se transformait en guimauve à la vue de sa moue. Se reprenant rapidement elle s'exclama :

_- Bon ! Vu que tu ne veux pas te couvrir, va falloir te garder en vie autrement... On va jouer..._ Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques seconde en fixant le ciel noir puis s'exclama, des étoiles dans les yeux : _Aux licornes !_

Sur ces mots elle partit en courant, laissant une Santana déboussolée sur son trottoir. Brittany s'arrêta une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et revint vers la brune en sautillant.

_- Aller viens San, fais comme moi, galope !_ S'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Elle repartit en trottinant, une main sur son front faisant office de corne.

La brune esquissa un sourire. Cette fille venait d'une autre galaxie... Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir en levant exagérément les genoux et les mains pour imiter la course d'une licorne. L'idée qu'elle pouvait paraître ridicule aux yeux du reste du monde ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Un sourire béat s'était emparé de ses lèvres alors que le vent et quelques flocon lui fouettaient le visage. Elle faisait la licorne à New York avec Brittany. A cette pensée elle eut l'impression de flotter. Courir libérait son corps, elle était comme une gamine qui s'imagine voler en regardant le ciel. Elle leva la tête, des souvenirs de vie lui revinrent par vagues. Comment avait elle pu oublier ? Elle accéléra sa course, émue, essayant de rattraper la danseuse et ses longues jambes.

Brittany tourna la tête pour voir où en était Santana et poussa un petit cri en la voyant foncer vers elle.

_- Une licorne obscuuuuuure ! Fuyons !_ Rigola-t-elle, toute excitée.

Elle détala.

Santana la regarda partir avec amusement. C'est fou ce qu'à cet instant elle se sentait exister. Elle se mit à sprinter derrière Brittany qui zigzaguait tout en répétant « Nous sommes les licornes magiques qui allons délivrer le monde ! »

* * *

A force de courir elles étaient arrivées, sans s'en apercevoir, devant une des entrées de central park. Elles s'y arrêtèrent, les yeux brillants, essoufflées. Elles ne dirent rien le temps de longues minutes, toujours portées par la magie du moment. Quand elle réussit à respirer normalement Brittany fit un signe de la tête en direction du parc.

-_ On entre ?_

Santana hocha la tête et sans un mot de plus elle se remirent en marche.

Le cerveau de la brune était de nouveau en ébullition. Elle avait une nouvelle certitude : Elle existait encore. Mais cela soulevait un grand nombre de questions et la plus importante concernait la place de Brittany dans sa vie. Place qu'elle avait essayé d'effacer tant bien que mal. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la raison qui l'avait poussée à faire ça... La peur certainement.

_- Tu t'en voulais de me blesser, tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la distance qui nous séparait et peut être de ne pas pouvoir me donner assez... _

La brune tourna vivement la tête vers la danseuse, l'étonnement se lisant sur tout ses traits. Comment diable pouvait-elle savoir ce à quoi elle pensait ?

Pour toute réponse Brittany se contenta de hausser les épaules et, continuant de marcher, elle se lança :

_- Il y avait aussi cette chose en toi, qui faisait que tu voulais découvrir le monde par toi même, être forte seule, prête à tout affronter sans aucune dépendance. Assumer ton homosexualité aussi tôt a été à double tranchant pour toi... Tu t'es ouverte aux autres, le glee club est devenu ta famille, et tu as accepté une grande partie de ce que tu étais. Mais paradoxalement en t''ouvrant tu as érigé une nouvelle barrière faite de désillusion : Ta famille de sang, celle que tu avais toujours connue t'avait abandonnée. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es rendue compte que toute chose était éphémère... Même si tu savais que tout mon amour t'appartenait tu avais peur qu'un jour ça ne soit plus le cas, surtout avec la distance... Alors pour être sûre de rester solide, de survivre à n'importe quelle perte tu as eu cette envie, ce besoin de grandir indépendamment de tout. Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte à l'époque mais je représentais une sorte d'obstacle à ta vie d'adulte libérée... Cependant, en voulant évoluer sans personne on finit par faire l'expérience de la solitude et on se rend compte que l'humain est définitivement un animal social. Lord T me le répète tout le temps... Si tu t'arraches à toute vie affective tu plonges dans le vide... Seul les génies, par le monde des idées ont réussi à tenir le coup dans ce genre de schéma... Et encore, quand tu regardes la vie qu'a mené notre cher Schopenhauer ça ne donne vraiment pas envie... M'enfin je m'égare... Tout ça pour dire San, que vouloir grandir c'est normal mais se détacher de tout, fuir la fin de toutes choses en ne commençant plus rien c'est se tuer soi même. C'est se tenir face à sa propre fugacité et abandonner en attendant passivement la mort. Et, et..._

Brittany laissa couler une larmes le long de sa joue.

_- Et ce n'est pas toi San, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu n'existes plus par peur de perdre ce à quoi tu pourrais attacher de l'importance. Tu nies la vie... Je ne suis pas venue pour te forcer la main, ou pour te faire comprendre que je suis faite pour toi et toi pour moi. Non... Même si l'idée est tentante... Je veux simplement te dire que la vie est telle qu'elle est, imparfaite et sans pitié mais que malgré tout elle est magique. Il suffit de l'accepter telle qu'elle est : Tu peux avoir une vie extraordinaire San, il y a des personnes qui t'aiment tellement. Il y a des personnes qui ne t'abandonneront jamais... Tu peux t'élever, changer le néant en joie, créer. C'est ça qui est beau, des choses meurent mais tu as le pouvoir d'en faire surgir de nouvelles juste par le fait de vivre... Tu te rends compte ? Tu peux façonner, transformer... C'est de cette façon que tu seras libre. C'est n'est pas en fuyant mais en t'accomplissant toi même... Je crois que Philippe Jaccottet parlera mieux que moi pour exprimer tout ça..._

_« Déchire ces ombres enfin comme chiffon,_

_vêtu de loques, faux mendiant, coureur de linceuls :_

_singer la mort à distance est vergogne,_

_avoir peur quand il y aura lieu suffit. A présent,_

_habille-toi d'une fourrure de soleil et sors_

_comme un chasseur contre le vent, franchis_

_comme une eau fraîche et rapide ta vie._

_Si tu avais moins peur,_

_tu ne ferais plus d'ombre sur tes pas. »_

_Des fois je me dis qu'il a écrit ce poème pour te parler à toi..._

Brittany arrêta de marcher, elles étaient arrivées au lac gelé. Elle prit une dernière inspiration, le regard rivé sur la glace et termina :

_- Et si jamais tu as besoin d'un repère dans tout ça, de quelque chose de plus stable... Saches que mon amour de pour toi est éternel... Il est tellement grand qu'il s'est répandu dans le monde entier et même dans toute la galaxie...Je suis sûre qu'à la minute où je te parle les martiens ressentent l'amour que je te porte... Il est établi, gravé dans les arcanes de l'univers, dans chaque réalité. Il est dans la lune, dans les choses que l'on ne voit pas, dans la poésie, dans celles que l'on ne dit pas, dans l'air, dans la vie, dans cette nuit, dans les arbres, dans mes larmes, mais surtout... Il est en toi._

Ok... Là Santana flippait... Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, il y avait trop de choses, trop d'émotions. Pour le moment une seule interrogation hantait son esprit : Comment la blonde pouvait elle mieux comprendre qu'elle ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Ce n'était pas humain d'être si sensible, d'être si juste, si intelligente, si douce, si Brittany...

La danseuse laissa échapper un petit rire.

_- Je te connais San, c'est tout. Je te comprends mieux que toi même pour une simple raison : Tu as cessé de t'écouter._

La brune secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle était pensive. Brittany ne la poussa pas plus et la laissa errer dans ses réflexions. Elle partit marcher sur le lac, regardant la couleur bleutée de la glace et tous les petits détails qu'on y trouvait. Elle se sentait bien. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment allait finir cette soirée... Elle avait bien imaginé plusieurs scénarios mais essayait de les chasser de son esprit, voulant garder la tête froide. Penser à ça alors que Santana était totalement perdue sur la berge n'était vraiment pas la meilleure des idées. Enfin, après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien ! Son corps appelait le sien... Ca dépassait sa volonté... Elle n'était définitivement pas responsable des pensées peu chastes qui ondulaient dans son esprit... Elle poussa un long soupir et s'allongea sur le dos, décidant de ne plus réfléchir. Les yeux dans le ciel, elle se perdit dans son obscurité, sereine. La notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance, il ne restait qu'elle et le noir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des froissement de vêtement s'installer à côté d'elle, elle ne bougea pas, laissant Santana agir... Maintenant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle entendit une inspiration saccadée être prise et lutta pour ne pas tourner la tête.

_- J-je suis tellement désolée Britt... _Murmura une voix pleine de larmes

Le coeur de la blonde rata un battement à l'entente de son prénom. Elle poussa un gémissement involontaire de soulagement. Ca faisait tellement de bien d'entendre la brune la reconnaître. D'entendre sa voix à nouveau, même larmoyante...

_- Je ne savais pas, je ne m'en rendais pas compte..._

Santana éclata en sanglots.

- J_e m'en veux tellement, si tu savais... Pardon d'avoir voulu t'oublier, pardon d'être faible, de ne pas te mériter... Je ne sais pas comment être autrement_. Déplora-t-elle dans un couinement, la gorge nouée.

Brittany se fit violence pour ne pas l'interrompre. Entendre son amour se dénigrer, elle ne supportait pas...

_- Malgré ce que tu as dit je suis toujours aussi perdue, j'ai l'impression que je suis engluée dans dans la peur... Qu'elle fait maintenant partie de moi et que je n'arriverai jamais à m'en défaire... Et ça me fait encore plus peur parce que j'ai le sentiment de ne plus savoir comment vivre._ Sa voix dérailla. _Et-et toi tu es là... Magique... Je suis tellement fière de toi Brittany, tellement fière de te connaître... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ton amour... Tu ne devrais pas me le donner... Il est magnifique et je l'ai déjà blessé... Pardon, pardon de te faire du mal..._

La danseuse n'en pouvait plus. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre... Santana avait tellement peu d'amour propre, elle se détruisait si facilement... Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, oubliant sa volonté de non-interruption et posa doucement une main sur une des siennes, lui provoquant un léger sursaut.

_- Ne parle pas de toi comme ça San. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu fais le plus de mal, c'est à toi... Tout ce qui me rend triste c'est de te voir dans cet état... Aime toi San. Aime toi comme je t'aime et tout ira bien... C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe pour le moment, c'est normal d'être perdue et c'est humain d'avoir peur... Arrête de te dénigrer, c'est ça qui me blesse le plus... Tu me mérites, tu mérites même tout l'amour du monde !_ S'exclama Brittany, les yeux brillants d'émotions en caressant tendrement le dos de la main de la brune.

La blonde ajouta en murmurant :

- L_aisse juste les choses venir, bonnes ou mauvaises... Sans les rejeter... Tu verras, petit à petit tes envies, tes passions reviendront... Le désir te portera à nouveau._

Santana resta silencieuse et se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant la main qui caressait la sienne. Apaisée. Ca semblait tellement simple lorsque ça sortait de sa bouche.

Elle releva les yeux et dit sincèrement dans un soupir :

_- Ca fait tellement de bien de te retrouver... D'être avec toi... Je me repose enfin..._

_- Je sais San, j'en avais besoin aussi..._Répondit Brittany dans un sourire empli de tendresse.

La main de la brune se mit elle aussi à parcourir la main qui la caressait. Elle agissait, un peu. C'était tout doux, tout petit, rassurant.

Allongée sur un lac gelé, dans la nuit et le froid, elle ne ressentait plus que de la chaleur... En paix.

* * *

**Fini... J'hésite à le laisser tel quel, en suspension... Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite ou m'arrêter... Des avis sur la question ?**

**Je me sens un peu obligée de donner quelques explications quant à la soudaine culture de Britt :**

**C'est simple, pour moi c'est sa face cachée, je la vois vraiment comme une fille très énigmatique, intelligente et pleine de surprise. Le fait qu'elle cite Jaccottet et connaisse Schopenhauer sont des espèce d'illuminations Brittaniennes..**

**Les deux citation que vous avez pu lire sont d'un de mes poètes préférés, Philippe Jaccottet. (Certains doivent déjà le connaître car les élèves de Terminale Littéraire ont étudié trois de ses recueils l'année dernière).**

*Et voilà la traduction (très) approximative de Memories de Cascadeur :

_Memories_

_Souvenirs__  
__They go away like white birds_

_Ils s'en vont comme des oiseaux blancs__  
__Whose flying_

_Qui volent__  
__I see their wings, their silent storm_

_Je vois leurs ailes, leur tempête silencieuse__  
__Memories_

_Souvenirs__  
__They take away... Ocean waves_

_Ils emportent... Vagues océaniques__  
__I m swimming_

_Je nage__  
__Through the time forgot the place_

_A travers le temps j'oublie l'endroit__  
__Im nowhere_

_Je ne suis nulle part__  
__Like a tree in my desert_

_Comme un arbre dans mon désert__  
__I m no one_

_Je ne suis personne__  
__Nearby center to nowhere_

_Proche centre de nulle part._

_Memories_

_Souvenirs__  
__Go away like white birds_

_S'en vont comme des oiseaux blancs__  
__I m flying_

_Je vole__  
__I see their wings their silent storm_

_Je vois leurs ailes leur tempête silencieuse__  
__Memories_

_Souvenirs__  
__Take away ocean waves_

_Emportent... Vagues océaniques__  
__I m swimming _

_Je nage__  
__Through the time forgot the place_

_A travers le temps j'oublie l'endroit__  
__I m nowhere _

_Je ne suis nulle part__  
__Like a tree in my desert_

_Comme un arbre dans mon désert__  
__Im no one_

_Je ne suis personne__  
__Nearby center to nowhere_

_Proche centre de nulle part_

_Memories ..._  
Souvenirs ...

**A une prochaine !**


End file.
